


Penance

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Paddling, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 18: Whips/Paddles.  Dean and Sam relax with a bottle of tequila, and Sam makes a sexy confession, leading to a paddling and some hot sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

They’re laying on the bed together after a nasty job, passing a bottle of tequila and the occasional lime and salt between them, one of Dean’s better mix tapes playing in the boombox. Sam’s hair is still a little damp from the shower, and Dean’s fingers play through it as he teases Sam that he should trim it at least a little, so he can see. The old argument relaxes both of them, and Sam giggles, sending both of them off into a fit of laughter.

“I’d fuck you, but m’ a little toasted,” says Dean. “Like to feel it when I do it.”

“Fuck yeah,” comes the slurred reply. They lean on each other in companionable silence, until Sam’s straying hand brushes Dean’s ass, and he giggles again. Dean is less drunk, pins Sam down, tickling, until he realizes Sam’s hand continues caressing his ass, and the giggling doesn’t stop when the tickling does.

“Spill it,” he commands, flashing a grin.

“Or?” The challenge is lazy, and they both know it.

Dean gives Sam a bottle of Gatorade instead of the tequila bottle, and waits until Sam drains it. He’s getting harder, and he thinks he’d like to have a long, slow fuck sometime in the near future. Sam’s likely drunk enough to reply, he hopes.

“Give, bro.”

“Remember when ya spanked me? Was fuckin’ hot,” he blurts out, and Dean freezes for a moment. Then the wheels start rolling. He’s got to say something before Sam panics, but he’s a little shocked himself, and his internal editor fails for like, the fifty bajillionth time.

“Turn you on when Dad spanked us?”

“Nah. But after, looking at ya, or yah touching me, you know that.”

Dean processes the information. He’s got a bag of gear that he’s accumulated over the years, from playing in clubs before he and Sam… He’s pretty sure that there’s a paddle in there, at any rate.

“Yeah, your ass is pretty cute, covered in handprints,” he says comfortably. All he needs to do is wait for Sam to sober up some, and that doesn’t usually take long. They cuddle for a while, because Dean knows Sam will be more relaxed that way, and besides, it’s cold in the damn room. He lets his brain go into calculation mode, and when that sparkle hits Sam’s eyes, telling Dean that Sam’s mostly operating under his own power, he strikes.

“So how would you want it, Sam?”

“Want what?” Sam is startled.

“Your spanking.” Dean’s tone is so matter of fact that Sam jumps, and what a lovely thing, because Sam is off balance for a minute, and Dean has him pinned within seconds. Sam is blushing, and the whole thing is rather delightful in Dean’s opinion. “How do you want it, Sam? I could put the collar on you, I could tie you down, I could make you kneel, bend over something, put you on your back and put you in diaper position –“

“Diaper- what the FUCK?”

“Dude. Just a term, ok? You on your back, I pull your legs up, and get at that sweet ass of yours that way.”

“Oh.”

“So what will it be?”

Sam thinks for a minute, and Dean is patient, seeing the wheels turn in his brother’s head. “That all my options?”

“Dude, anything goes,” Dean says, knowing that Sam can be hella creative when he wants to be.

“Over your knee,” Sam says with the intensity that is just so… Sam, and cute as hell, especially when it happens in the bedroom.

Dean sits both of them up, and gives Sam an intense look. “Samuel. Have you been… bad?” The question is loaded with sexual energy in only a way that Dean is capable of, and Sam flushes attractively, ducks his head so that he’s peeking at Dean from underneath those long bangs.

“Maybe,” he says shyly, and Dean hears the acquiescence, yet knows from the bashful tone that he needs to proceed carefully. Not that it will be difficult. This is his Sam. He pushes Sam from him firmly, lets a stern look creep over his face.

“Maybe? I know you’ve been naughty. I think we need to do a little something about that, Sammy.” Dean’s tone is gentle, but firm.

“We do?”

“We do. I want you to go to the bathroom, Sammy, and when you come back out, I don’t want to see a stitch of clothing on you.”

“B-But… cold…” Sam actually stutters, but he’s flushed and the way he’s leaning forward tells Dean that all systems are go.

“Oh, I think you’ll be fine after I warm your tail for you.” Sam knows that deceptively casual tone, and all but trips over himself getting to the bathroom. It only takes Dean a few seconds to put a few things in the nightstand drawer, and when a nervous Sam emerges, he walks up to him, and kisses the boy deep and close. “Be right back. You want this, you’ll be sitting on the end of the bed when I come out.” It’s hard to ignore the fact that Sam has a raging hard-on, but he does it, and steps into the bathroom himself.

And when he comes out, Sam is right where he’s supposed to be. Dean feels his cock come to attention. This… this will be good. He opens the drawer, places the leather paddle behind Sam, where the kid can’t see it, and takes a seat next to him. Sam is shivering slightly, from cold and likely nerves, and Dean slips an arm around him.

“You’ve been bad, Sammy. And there’s only one thing I can do when that happens,” he whispers, voice husky with lust. “If you’re a good boy while I punish you, I might be able to find a suitable reward,” comes the suggestion, and damn, if he’d thought Sam’s cock was hard before? It’s a fucking rock now. He waits for Sam’s nod, and then with just a hint of roughness, throws Sam across his lap, where the boy squirms, turning them both on even more.

The paddle comes down on Sam’s sweet ass hard, and it has him crying out, and thrusting into Dean’s lap, and damn. He murmurs to Sam in that throaty tone he knows gets his brother going, keeps swinging the paddle down, knowing that each slap of the hard leather is lighting a fire, and Sam’s gonna feel this tomorrow. It isn’t too much longer, between the dirty gentle scolding and the stinging slaps of the paddle, and Sam is coming in Dean’s lap. Dean sees Sam crying , holds back his own orgasm. He sits Sam up before the boy’s completely recovered, wiping away the tears, holding him close, inhaling the scent of him. Then he gently lays Sam back on the bed.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, god, please, Dean…”

“All right,” he says softly, and brings out the lube for the long lazy fuck he had in mind an hour ago. Sam is keening softly beneath him, and it’s one of those perfect nights, when their orgasms are perfectly in tandem. Dean’s last thought before he sleeps is a vague contemplation of just how many excuses to paddle Sam he can create before Sam wakes in the morning.


End file.
